The After Kiss
by Dory
Summary: Takes place after 'Out Darn Spotlight', Cindy's feelings on Betty kissing Jimmy. She talks to someone you wouldn't suspect would be able to help her out. Please read and review.


The After Kiss By Dory/Jessie  
  
NOTE: Takes place after "Out, Darn Spotlight".  
  
Sheen skipped to the tune of his favorite Ultra Lord Song he currently had stuck in his head, it was from the Ultra Lord musical he saw for the 16th time last week. He was only slightly shocked that just now Jimmy had actually been kissed by the beautiful and perfect Betty. However, Sheen wasn't as stupid as many had thought he was. Sure, funny and quite forgetful, but he wasn't clueless. Heck, he had figured out that Cindy had a crush on Jimmy back at Jimmy's party, no one but he had noticed.  
  
There was one problem that Sheen was aware of, and he had some deep thoughts about it, even though it wouldn't seem like Sheen would have any sort of thoughts at all, he's mainly thinking when it looks like he's doing something really stupid. He had noticed Betty and Nick flirting during the auditions, but if he had told Jimmy the truth, Sheen knew he couldn't hurt his friend like that.  
  
He walked in a skip past some props, twirling around his laser thing. Suddenly he stopped with one foot in the air, hearing some sniffling behind several large props and near one of the replacement curtains. Well, curiosity killed the cat, so Sheen snuck past the fake boulder and giant shoe to find out who was crying. Not facing Sheen was a green girl, squatting down hugging her knees and sniffling. She seemed occupied with getting her green make up off; her green wig was already tossed onto the ground. Apparently this girl didn't realize someone was watching her.  
  
"Cindy?"  
  
The girl jumped with a gasp and whirled around, "Oh, it's you Esteves, what do you want?" She glared at him.  
  
"Your green mascara is," Laughing slightly pointing to her eyes.  
  
She stubbornly crossed her arms, whipping her already running mascara even though that made it worse, "It –it was p-p-probably ruined when you and N- nerdtron caused that tornado."  
  
"See now, that's why Ultra Lord's girl friend Ultra Lady avoids wearing heavy eye make-up," He smiled and came closer.  
  
Scoffing, Cindy rolled her eyes, "Gee thanks, I'll log that away."  
  
Sheen didn't catch the sarcasm however, "Yeah, it's always a good thing to remember," Cindy scoffed, "so what's up with the crying?"  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she quickly turned away as Sheen sat down next to her, she tried to hide her pouring tears and quivering voice, "I'm not crying!"  
  
"Yeah right, and Ultra Lord really didn't vaporize the mud people back to planet Druken in episode 154," Sheen rolled his eyes, and though he didn't see it, Cindy rolled her eyes as well in annoyance.  
  
"Whatever, I can assure you, I'm not crying at all," She stuck her nose in the air all snooty like and proudly waved her head into the air.  
  
Sheen thought for a second, "Is it cause that agent dude didn't want you on the show and he wanted Carl and Libby instead?"  
  
Cindy stopped acting snooty and let her head hit her knees again as she hold her legs together tightly, "No, it's not that," and she mumbled something similar to, "Thank god that show got canceled before it even started, I would never be able to face anyone again."  
  
"So what is it?" He grabbed from his pocket out of seemingly nowhere a mini- sized Ultra Lord Action figure, "Can Ultra Lord make it better?"  
  
Cindy shook her head and started to sob again, "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Aww come on, I won't tell anybody," he held up three fingers, "Girl scout's honor!"  
  
Cindy turned her head to see him and just stared, "Were you seriously in girl scouts?"  
  
Sheen proudly put his hand on his chest, "And won the merit badge for best psycho boy impersonating a fictional super hero!"  
  
"You do realize what fictional means, right?"  
  
Sheen thought for a moment, "Does it mean really, really, cool?"  
  
Cindy sighed, "Sure, whatever." She started to pick off green make-up off of her leg and sighed again.  
  
"Don't worry Cindy, it's just me, and this giant shoe they used for that little old woman in the shoe play, and I don't think the shoe or I will be telling anyone", Sheen grinned while begging at the same time.  
  
Cindy whipped away a spare tear and sighed, "You won't tell anyone?"  
  
"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick Ultra Lord in my eye!"  
  
"Well, say there's this guy .."  
  
"Jimmy."  
  
Cindy narrowed her eyes, "No, I didn't say anybodies name!"  
  
"But isn't it Jimmy?" Sheen asked curiously.  
  
Cindy ignored his last comment, "Say there's this guy, and I really have always liked him. We never really get along that much except every once in a while. Well, I always had this sort of suspicion that he liked me too," her voice became soggy as it started to drift off.  
  
"Well duh, there's nothing as far as my small mind can come up with that's wrong with that," Sheen crossed his arms and continued to listen.  
  
Cindy shook her head, trying to recollect her voice, and she pushed more tears off her face, "But he doesn't like me back, at least as far as I can tell. B-but even if he-he did like me even a little, I'm no match for," She made her voice girly and high pitched, "Miss Perfect," She let out a small groan, "And now she's gone and kissed him, and not just the cheek this time, but his actual l-l-lips," she inhaled deeply and shut her eyes tightly fighting back the tears.  
  
"So this IS about Jimmy, isn't it?" Sheen speculated with a grin.  
  
Cindy mumbled something and then started to cry again, Sheen patted her shoulder, "So the lady finaly-ith stops protesting."  
  
She didn't respond, only continued to sob and cry.  
  
"You know, I really shouldn't tell you, or anyone for that matter, this, but," She paused to consider this for a moment, "I guess if I had to tell someone, it might as well be you Cindy."  
  
Cindy looked up and nodded her head, but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Well see, during the auditions I noticed Betty and Nick flirting a lot," Sheen started, and Cindy didn't really seem to care, she had stopped flirting with Nick months ago, "And well, I remember over hearing him asking her out, and she said yes."  
  
"WHAT?!" Cindy suddenly screamed, trying to stand up, but lacked the strength and sat down again, looked around to make sure no one else was there and said in a lower voice, "You mean that Betty was just flirting with Jimmy? And they made ME the witch! Ugh, why I otta beat her up right," but Sheen shook his head.  
  
"No, no, let me finish!" Sheen pouted impatiently, and Cindy took another breath and nodded as Sheen continued, "Betty doesn't actually, you know, like-like Jimmy, she thinks he's cool and sweet and everything, but she isn't like all heads over knees for him."  
  
The real Cindy then came back, "Heads over knees? Where'd you get THAT saying Ultra Freak?"  
  
Sheen shrugged, "Well look how tall she is! If she can bend down past her knees that'd be amazing, I don't think she could fall head over heels with out splitting in half."  
  
Cindy laughed for a short moment, "Anyways, continue."  
  
"Yeah well, Betty was just, you know, thanking Jimmy for saving everyone, just a short like half a second kiss. I had heard Betty ask Nick a minute or so before hand whether she could give Jimmy a kiss or not to make him happy, and he said ok. So there was nothing behind it Cindy," He paused nervously though, "Just, don't tell Jimmy. It'd really hurt him more than when Super Snake bit Ultra Lord in episode 23, I Venom You, where the giant snake bit Ultra Lord's arm and sent venom into him, but his lovely girl friend was able to cure him," Sheen sighed for a moment, "Such a cool girl, reminds me of Libby," But he quickly went back to the original subject when he noticed Cindy grinning.  
  
She then sighed and looked to her shoes, "I feel so horrible, and I can't believe Betty would do such a thing. But it doesn't matter; he'll never like me back."  
  
Sheen shrugged, "Hey, maybe some day," He gave her a reassuring smile, "We better go back with the rest of the group for the cast party, I think Jimmy moved the school by now, if we don't hurry they'll probably think we fell down a trap door and died or something."  
  
Cindy couldn't help but laugh a little, "You're not as bad as I thought you were Sheen, still as weird as I thought, but still a good friend."  
  
Sheen shrugged, "And you're not nearly as evil as you show you are. You should try that nice stuff, I think Jimmy really likes it, like that time that the Yolkians came back to earth and Jimmy was shocked you stood up for him and then he danced with you. Then of course, he put that memory eraser thing on you, which Carl and I accidentally de-activated later on," Sheen laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Don't tell Jimmy that either, he still thinks you don't remember a thing."  
  
Cindy seemed a tad disgusted, "So you want me to act like Miss Betty Perfect?"  
  
However to her shock, Sheen shook his head no, "Well no, I mean, you can try that Betty stuff, but I think Jimmy would assume you're just trying to hide something like evil."  
  
"Well I am sort of hiding my undying love for him, if that's what you mean."  
  
"Not exactly," Sheen shook his head, "Still argue with him and fighting and that sort of stuff, but do snap at people or be too self-centered. I know Jimmy likes fighting with you, he can't help but enjoy a challenge, let's face it, you're the only one smart enough for him to compete with. But he also likes it when ever you're randomly nice, I mean, how cool is it to know your very own rival really doesn't seem to hate you deep down."  
  
Cindy nodded, "Thanks Sheen, that helps a lot," She laughed, "I know I'll be sure to store that into my memory."  
  
Sheen and Cindy passed the prop area and headed to where most of the cast was hanging out. Betty and Nick seemed to be absent, but the rest of the cast seemed to be enjoying the party.  
  
Carl and Libby had seemed to have their make-up and costumes off and were wearing their normal clothing. Bolbi and Carl were singing some sort of national anthem from the country Bolbi had come from, and Libby was playing her keyboard guitar instrument. A couple of other cast members and crew were having a fight with Jimmy's light saber-like swords. Jimmy sat a table with an odd look on his face as he was staring at his cup of punch.  
  
Sheen smiled, "Try some nice Cindy over there, looks like he needs it. Meanwhile, I'm gonna learn that cool song Bolbi is singing and see if I can insert Ultra Lord into the song!" He ran off to the other side of the room to where the singers where.  
  
Cindy walked over to Jimmy, "Hey Ner-Neutron, what's, um, up?" She sat down next to him, forgetting the fact she must have looked hideous with still having green make up on.  
  
"Leave me alone," He mumbled, not even removing his intense stare on the cup.  
  
"You ok?" Cindy cocked her head and stared at him as well as she could, feeling a little pain in her gut, he couldn't have been looking this bad after his kiss unless something was horribly wrong.  
  
Jimmy held back his tears and sighed, "Betty and Nick are going out."  
  
"So I've heard," She still watched him.  
  
Jimmy rested his arms onto the table and his head lay in them, staring ahead, "Yeah, I'm always the last to find these things out."  
  
Cindy sighed and copied Jimmy's position, yet still watching him, "Are you ok?"  
  
Jimmy wasn't sure if Cindy was supposed to be making fun of him, or if she was really worried about him, "No, no I'm not. I thought she really, really liked me. But it was just a normal thank you kiss for her."  
  
"Jimmy," Cindy gave a deep exhale of breath, "Betty is older than you, and for that matter, I'm sure she does like you, just not in the way," She paused, "That you hoped."  
  
Shaking his head he mumbled, "No one could ever like me."  
  
"Ha," She laughed, "Jimmy, you're a great person, and somewhere out there, there's someone who loves you and appreciates you the way you want to be loved."  
  
Jimmy glanced at Cindy, "Yeah, well, I'm never going to find her."  
  
Cindy smiled, "You never know how far you have to travel till you're done with the journey," She sort of shrugged, "Besides, we're just kids, we have plenty of time."  
  
Jimmy smiled, "You're right Vor-Cindy," She smiled as he said her name, "I've got all the time I need."  
  
She simply gave him a smile in response.  
  
"You know," He continued, "It's kind of cool seeing you being nice to me for once, I sort of like it."  
  
Cindy crossed her arms, "Don't get used to it Neutron, I'm just being nice cause," she paused to think, "Cause – you seemed like you needed some cheering up."  
  
Jimmy then replied, "That's what else I like about you Cindy, as odd as this might seem, when ever you're my rival, you're still just as cool as if you were being nice. You're a ," Jimmy laughed for moment.  
  
"I'm a WHAT Neutron?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"This sounds so cheesy, but you're a great friend Cindy Vortex."  
  
She smiled back, "You too – Jimmy," they both smiled and Cindy thought to herself, 'Hey now, things can only go up.'  
  
"So where is Betty and Nick anyways?" She speculated outloud.  
  
"Probably somewhere off making out or something," he found himself laughing, "and I don't think I really care."  
  
Cindy smiled, this was the beginning of something, she knew. Perhaps the beginning of the end of crushes on Betty, she somehow doubted that. Perhaps the beginning of Jimmy's acting carrier, well that could be, though she figured he would most like to stay in something with science.  
  
No, this was the beginning of a beautiful; well I guess you would call it friendship. Or perhaps, it would just stay the same as it was, just the way they liked it.  
  
The End  
  
Author Note: Thanks for reading! I don't know if I would do a sequel since I dunno if people will even like this, lol. I started working on it even before I saw the episode only because I heard from the east coast people everything that had happened. I changed some bits of it to go with the episode more once I saw it, but I just knew that the show hadn't covered much of the reactions of anyone to the kiss, so I decided to take feelings into my own hands, ta-da! Now that it's 1:20 AM at night and I have to wake up in five hours, I hope you'll review now and at least tell me I stayed up for two hours writing this thing for some good reason, lol. I hope you all enjoyed! 


End file.
